Efemeridade
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Por mais que a morte estivesse ali, por mais que ele a perdesse, ainda a amava mais que tudo. Pois, por mais que a existência deles fosse efêmera, ainda assim havia coisas que o não eram; como seu amor. "Torneio Sakura no Ai 2009"


**Título:** Efemeridade

**Autora:** Sayu Koishimoto

**Rating:** K / K+

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary:** Por mais que a morte estivesse ali, por mais que ele a perdesse, ainda a amava mais que tudo. Pois, por mais que a existência deles fosse efêmera, ainda assim havia coisas que o não eram; como seu amor.

**Torneio:** "Sakura no Ai 2009"

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Dedicatória:** Dedicado à uma pessoa especial, a qual amo muito e que não está mais nesse mundo. Obaa-san, você sempre estará no meu coração, assim como Sakura sempre estará no coração de Sasuke; algumas coisas não são efêmeras.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Kishimoto-sensei.

**Fanart: **Silencioso como a neve

॰

॰

**Efemeridade**

॰

॰

Estava frio, como há muito tempo não estava. As respirações podiam ser vistas no ar, como bufadas. As mãos estavam gélidas, mas ele não planejava mudar aquilo. Tantas coisas que havia perdido em um ano, tantos momentos preciosos que nunca haveriam de voltar. Olhou para aquela imensidão branca e, dentro daquele coração de gelo, um gelo diferente mas tão impenetrável como o gelo que cobria o verde, sentiu-se uma pulsação, fraca no princípio, mas que foi aumentando de intensidade.

Como ela gostara daquele clima, fazia festa quando acordava e via o branco pela primeira vez. Branco que era parecido com sua pele, quase como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana. Ela o chamava, com sua voz tão energética, mas tão melodiosa. "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! Veja, está nevando!". Que tolice acreditar que amá-la, um amor que ele sempre pensou não ter sido feito para ele, haveria de mudá-lo. A presença dela, que sempre estivera em sua vida, agora estava vazia, fria e morta, assim como ela estava. Sentiu um surto de raiva percorrer seu corpo, até suas mãos se cerraram. Por que ela havia morrido? Por que o abandonara como seus pais haviam feito? Por que ela não havia deixado que o amor dele a salvasse? Tantos porquês e nenhuma resposta. Ele só sabia que ela não voltaria, não mais gritaria chamando seu nome, não mais preencheria os ambientes com sua doce e terna presença, nem mesmo com o cálido cheiro de sakuras. Ela havia falecido, o abandonando naquele mundo tão sem sentido sem ela. Um mundo que ele não queria habitar.

॰

॰

- Sasuke! Sasuke-kun, ACORDE! -sobressaltado, levantou-se num salto. Havia adormecido naquela poltrona desconfortável novamente.

- Sasuke, você não tem que ir trabalhar? -percebeu onde estava, e olhou aquela adorável garota que conseguira quebrar a barreira de seu coração. Ela estava com o soro na veia e os eletrodos no corpo, aquela camisola verde claro adornava sua figura. Os vívidos cabelos róseos contornavam sua face clara. Ela sempre parecia uma boneca para ele.

- Sasuke, você está me ouvindo? -caminhou até ela, pondo uma mão em seu rosto que estava gélido. Perguntou-se se deveria trazer um aquecedor para o quarto, mas resolveu que conversaria com a enfermeira para trazê-la mais um cobertor; não queria que ela ficasse gripada. Aproximou seu rosto ao dela até que seus lábios estivessem rossando-se, uma cor rubra coloriu as bochechas dela e ele deu um pequeno sorriso; nunca se cansaria daquilo. Beijou-a de leve, aquecendo os lábios dela. Beijou-a novamente, profundamente, querendo que aquele momento tão especial durasse para sempre. Desejava que _ela_ durasse para sempre. Afastou-se, afagando seus cabelos. O ar em torno deles foi tomado pela doce fragrância de sakuras, como era o nome dela: Sakura. Olhou nos olhos dela e sorriu, um sorriso que era só dela.

- Sasuke... o que está fazendo? -ouviu-a perguntar. Não queria dizer a verdade, não queria contar a ela que tinha medo que se saísse dali nunca mais a encontraria. Já era inverno, fazia um ano que ela descobrira a verdade. Uma verdade que ele não queria acreditar, não queria deixá-la partir do lado dele, não agora que ela já pertencia ali. Como podia ter deixado que a presença dela fosse tão _necessária_? Abraçou-a levemente, tomando cuidado com as agulhas e tubos, não queria vê-la definhar naquela cama como sua mãe definhou. Não, não podia pensar nisso.

-Sasuke... Sasuke-kun, você tem que ir. Não se preocupe, quando voltar eu ainda estarei aqui.

Por que não conseguia acreditar nela? Não conseguia ter tanta segurança e esperança como ela? Ela era uma tola. Não, precisava de fatos, de resultados. Precisava vê-la fora daquele quarto, daquele hospital para acreditar como ela. Precisava dela _viva_. Olhou profundamente em seus olhos, procurando qualquer sinal de fraqueza, de dor, de incômodo. Não encontrou nada, a não ser os límpidos olhos verdes que sempre o hipnotizam. Olhou rapidamente para o relógio do lado da cama e viu que já estava atrasado para uma importante reunião. Não queria sair dali. Estava com medo.

- Sasuke, você não tinha uma reunião às 9? Já são 9:15! Você precisa ir. -ele a viu trazer a mão, presa a tubos, para cobrir-lhe o lado de sua face. Ela parecia tão quebrável ali. Talvez pudesse cancelar a reunião; Sabia que não podia, sabia que já fazia duas semanas que não comparecia a uma reunião sequer, sempre falando no celular, resolvendo os assuntos ao longe. Ele era necessário lá, tinha conhecimento disso, mas não era o bastante para partir.

- Vá, Sasuke-kun. Eu ficarei bem, prometo! -ela sorriu para ele, aquele doce sorriso que ele sempre guardava no coração para os momentos em que pensava em desistir de tudo. Sim, ele devia se lembrar de que estava fazendo tudo aquilo para a mulher de seus sonhos, para a única que conseguiria ultrapassar suas barreiras e ganhar seu coração.

- Eu te amo. -dissera aquilo como se fosse o último momento. Para ela qualquer momento poderia ser o último, e ele não queria desperdiçar. A amava tanto que seria capaz de morrer por ela.

- Eu sei disso, Sasuke. Mas, você TEM que ir. -ela o empurrou, mas nem sequer teve força suficiente para isso. Ele se afastou para dá-la a falsa segurança de que estava mais forte, porém sabia que estava é enganando a si mesmo.

- Voltarei assim que a reunião acabar. -ele segurou a mão dela e beijou-a, afastando-se logo após e caminhando até a porta. Sentiu um aperto no coração, talvez uma premonição, mas não deu bola. Tinha de ser otimista no momento, por ela.

॰

॰

A reunião parecia demorar uma eternidade. Assuntos que antes eram tão importantes para ele, como finanças e o lucro das lojas, agora pareciam desinteressantes, exaustivos. Sua mente estava focada em _sua_ Sakura, preocupando-se com o bem-estar dela, com seu tratamento. Fizeram-lhe uma pergunta, algo sobre o que ele achava do lucro das lojas, a resposta foi mecânica, saiu desapercebida. Estava cansado disso, mas era um cansaço que só aparecia quando estava longe dela. Precisava urgentemente acabar esse encontro para ir encontrá-la, dizer que a amava. Ela precisava saber disso, precisava para continuar lutando contra aquela doença tão sem escrúpulos.

A secretária interrompe a reunião trazendo a ele uma ligação importante. A sala fica toda quieta, um ar tenso, pesado acompanha sua saída. Ao atender o telefone, sente seu coração disparar de medo, a tontura tenta tomá-lo, mas ele ignora-a. Precisa ser forte.

- Sr. Uchiha? Estamos lhe telefonando para lhe informar de sua mulher. Ela teve um ataque cardíaco assim que o senhor saiu e... -ele derrubou o telefone e correu para fora do escritório. Precisava ir vê-la, precisava ter certeza de que ela estava bem.

Tomou o carro e passou por vários sinais vermelhos, quase batendo. Não se importou. Parecia que estava num sonho, um pesadelo. Não estacionou o carro, apenas largou-o na entrada do hospital e correu para o quarto dela. Estava vazio. Enfermeiras e médicos correram para ele, ele se virou, a raiva tomando a forma do pânico.

- ONDE ELA ESTÁ? ONDE ELA ESTÁ? -a cólera corria por suas veias, mas ele sabia que era em vão. Tudo por que havia lutado havia dado errado. Havia se acabado.

O médico que cuidava dela entrou no quarto, mandando todos para fora. Ele o encarou com raiva, queria quebrar a cara daquele homem. Queria fazê-lo sofrer o tanto que ele estava sofrendo naquele momento. Sabia que estava errado, mas não estava lúcido no momento. Estava embriagado com o sofrimento da perda, o sofrimento da falta _dela_.

- Sr. Uchiha, por favor sente-se. -arrancou o braço da mão do médico. Não queria se sentar, apenas queria ter certeza daquilo que sentia. Podia sentir a dor o cortando de dentro para fora e desejava mais, só assim se lembraria o que o amor fazia.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Uchiha. Sakura... A Sra. Uchiha sofreu uma parada cardíaca assim que o senhor partiu. Tentamos de todo modo salvá-la, mas seu corpo estava muito debilitado por causa das quimioterapias e, também, por causa de sua doença. Ela não resistiu e faleceu... -ele sentiu seu corpo cair na cama, as mãos em forma de punho. Estava certo de ter medo aquela manhã, estava certo de ter medo de perdê-la. Ele a havia abandonado. Olhou para as mãos cerradas, esperando que elas começassem a sangrar por causa da pressão feita por suas unhas. Queria sangrar, queria morrer, reencontrar _sua_ Sakura. Como se sentiu só ali. Como a presença dela fazia falta. Aquele quarto parecia sem vida, com as paredes de um branco tão _monótono_, como não havia percebido isso antes?

- Sr. Uchiha, eu sinto muito por sua perda. Sua mulher nos pediu para entregar esse bilhete para o senhor. Espero que o ajude. -viu o médico deixar o pedaço de papel dobrado ao lado dele, na cama. A porta bateu e se encontrou sozinho, como sempre estivera antes dela. Com uma mão pegou o pedaço de papel e o fitou.

_Sakura...Sakura..._, seu coração suplicava. A existência de todos eles era tão efêmera. A existência dela era efêmera. Como as doces flores de sakura que morrem após a primavera.

Abriu a carta e encarou o papel, aquele pedaço de papel branco, assim como as paredes, assim como a pele dela.

_Nosso amor é eterno, não é efêmero, nunca vai perder para a morte._

_Eu te amo para sempre, Sasuke, lembre-se disso e continue a viver sua vida._

_De sua sempre, Sakura Haruno Uchiha._

॰

॰

Colocou a mão no bolso, sentindo o gelo queimar sua face. Ela estava certa, apesar de tudo. Olhou para o branco da neve e retirou a carteira de seu bolso. Abriu-a e viu uma simples foto deles dois naquela mesma neve. Ele podia senti-la ao seu lado, abraçando-o, tocando seu rosto, sua alma. A alma deles sempre estaria entrelaçada, nem mesmo o destino poderia separados. Pois, o coração dele era como a neve, apenas ela poderia ser o sol a derretê-la.

Por mais que ele sentisse sua falta, sentisse que a vida havia se tornado chata e monótona, ele ainda tinha coisas para comprovar a existência dela. E, o mais importante, ainda tinha a lembrança de seu sorriso impressa em algum lugar de seu coração.

॰

॰

**Fim**

॰

॰

Olá!

Mais uma vez participando do Sakura no Ai, um maravilhoso concurso que reune todas as escritoras de SasuSaku!

Bem, esta fanfic, embora seja pequena, ainda assim tem um grande valor sentimental para mim. Foi como retirar todas as coisas que permeiam meu coração, todas as dores e esperanças que não mais estão lá. Minha obaa-san era alguém muito importante para mim, alguém que eu amava muito e esperava ela em toda a minha vida, porém a morte a tomou e, mesmo assim, continuei amando-a demais.

_Efemeridade_ é uma fic baseada em meus sentimentos mais dolorosos, sentimentos que não tenho vergonha de demonstrar assim, escritos, mas que tento barrar para minha vida. Espero, sinceramente, que todos esses sentimentos possam ser transmitidos aos meus adoráveis leitores. Espero que sintam a dor, a esperança e, no fim, o amor.

Agradeço a todos meus amigos, principalmente à minha melhor amiga, Sara, e a vocês, leitores amigos. Pois, sem a sua ajuda, com as reviews e os papos no msn, duvido que ainda estaria aqui hoje.

Um grande abraço a todos vocês e boas festas.

PS: Espero as reviews! ;D

**Sayu Koishimoto**

**21/12/2009  
**


End file.
